Anomalies
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: The journal of a little boy who also may be a dinosaur, which may or may not be hilarious. Authorized brother fic of VIOKAY's "Litany" and "Observations", but you don't have to read those in order to read this. Gachapoid-centric. No, really.
1. Toothpicks

_Friday_

_Time: 5:21 p.m._

_Location: A room that is supposed to be my new bedroom. _

Today would've been a perfectly ordinary day if Gumi didn't knock on the door while I was working on my toothpick ship in a bottle project. To be honest with you, I've never really liked Gumi that much. For starters, she egged my house a while back, and the other day, she pelted it with snowballs.

Anyways, I opened the door for Gumi. Partially out of politeness, but more because I just wanted to avoid the wrath of some contraption she kept up her sleeve. She plopped herself down on my couch, and asked me if I wanted to be adopted by her and Gakupo. Sure, I might look like an nine year-old boy, but I was weirded out by her request.

"Aren't you too young to be my parents?" I asked, "and aren't you two siblings?"

"Well, technically, nii-san and I don't have defined ages, and neither do you, so we could be old enough to be your parents," she quickly replied, "But we're planning to make you our little brother!"

I was quite happy in my little green house (a house that is painted green, not one that is filled with plants). But, Gumi persuaded me to move in with her, saying that she couldn't egg my house anymore if we lived in the same house, and that I wouldn't want to be stalked by creepy old men like her brother was.

After packing my stuff, and leaving my house, Gumi immediately shouted "OKAY GUYS! HE'S NOW OUT OF THE HOUSE!". Then, my former home was swarmed by a bunch of presumably homeless fanmades and UTAUs.

When we got to my new home, she presented me to Gakupo, using the words "Here's our new brother, Gachapo Kamui!"

Both him and I groaned at her joke. I think Gakupo will probably be a better sibling than Gumi, because at least he didn't find joy in vandalizing my property. And he did give me you, my journal, as a welcome gift. Just to be clear, I call this is _journal_, not a _diary_, since I'm not a girly as my new older brother. I also don't call me journal "Murasaki".

Anyways, Gakupo is now calling me down for dinner, but apparently, Meiko is cooking, so I'm going to try to skip as much of it as possible.

_Time: 10:16 p.m._

After dinner, Gumi barged into my room, while once again, I was trying to work on my toothpick ship in a bottle.

She sat on my bed, and explained to me that the only reason she adopted me as a younger brother was because she needed a lab assistant/evil minion/test subject. And that she used the money she got from selling my house to finance the building of one of her inventions.

I asked her why she told me her evil scheme, and why she couldn't just use Miku or Gakupo as her victim instead. She said that all villains tell their victims their evil schemes, that Miku was too awesome to be a test subject, and that Gakupo did not even deserve such a position.

I agreed with her, but only on the condition that I could use her lab as a workspace for my craft projects. She said "fine, but as long as you always call me 'Dr. Gumi', and don't touch any of Gumi's things."

I have a feeling that I may have moved into an insane asylum, but I will not be sure until further investigation.

* * *

_(A/N: I don't think it's as good as Violette-K's fics, "Litany" or "Observations", but I hope you still like it. I know this chapter was probably kind of long and a bit boring, but I needed to write this in order to set up all the zaniness that will happen next.)_


	2. Bacon

_Time: 11:46 A.M._

_Location: In my bedroom._

Last night I got barely any sleep. One reason is because my room, with its disturbingly clean, undecorated walls gave me an oddly empty feeling, and the other reason is because Rin and Len were having a vicious argument about internet memes. Rin adamantly insisted that _The Annoying Orange_ is the best, but Len prefers _Charlie_ _the Unicorn_, or that _Peanut Butter Jelly Time _Dancing Banana thing.

I woke up later than usual, and went down for breakfast as quickly as I could (I was really hungry after skipping supper yesterday). Gakupo told me that Lola fried some bacon for everyone, and that there was some left. He told me that leftovers are a rare even in our household, because normally Kaito wolfs down most of the food, but that today, Kaito is ill, and in bed. According to Gakupo, this is because he made and ate snow cones using "unpurified" snow, but most people around the house think that he just caught something from Gakupo, who was sick a few days ago.

Gumi is now ordering me to come down to her lab and watch a couple episodes of _One Piece_. She wants to test if it has any medicinal effects on those who view it.

* * *

_Time: 4:19 P.M_

So far, watching _One Piece _has not affected me in anyway, except make me a bit mad that I wasted three hours watching the escapades of some weirdo named "Luffy".

Anyways, Iroha has moved into our house. She said it was because the fanmades who moved into my house made too much noise last night, so she and her 68 cats couldn't sleep. I personally thought that moving here wouldn't make any difference, because it's only across the street from her old residence, but I didn't hear any partying fanmades, so maybe she's right.

Leon told Iroha that she couldn't have any pets, let alone 68 cats. He said the last pet that ever lived here was Rin and Len's pet chicken. And Kaito slaughtered it in the middle of the night. Then, he plucked it, cleaned it, roasted it, and ate it. In his sleep.

Iroha said that they were 68 _plush _cats, but I think that makes her even weirder. Speaking of new people moving in, some guy named "Utatane Piko" is moving in next week. Gakupo is overjoyed that he may no longer be the most girly man in the whole household.

* * *

_(A/N: I actually got the Rin and Len having a pet chicken idea not from a fic by Violette-K, but from Meimirigu's fic "The Everyday Adventures". Also, the inspiration for the "medicinal properties of 'One Piece'" idea is a friend of mine, who is a major fan of it.)_


	3. Socks

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, and all its respective distributors. Sorry I forgot to do that earlier._

* * *

_Tuesday_

_Time: 3:43 p.m_

I apologize for not writing yesterday, but I was busy doing my homework (now that I live in the same household as Hiyama-sensei, he can nag me about it) and finishing my ship in a bottle. Finishing the ship took a lot longer than it should have, because I was working on it in Gumi's lab, while she was trying to bring her foot-shaped carrot to life (with her right hand), and make a snowball-shooting machine (with her left hand). So I was always interrupted every five seconds by her ordering me to hand her some ingredient like mentos, paradichlorobenzene, or Tonio's socks.

Speaking of Tonio, he barged into the bathroom (for what reason, I do not know) this morning while I was taking a shower and singing _"Alejandro". _I might've taken a bath instead, but I was weirded out because the bathtub was colonized by scented rubber duckies. Anyways, Tonio said "My, my,_ Lady Gacha_, you are almost as good a Lady Gaga impersonator as Tonio!" Before I could scream at him to get out, or at least tell him to not call me "Lady Gacha", he galavanted out the door singing _"Paparazzi". _

Time: 8:21 p.m

Hiyama-sensei insisted that everyone in the house do a giant house-hold cleanup before Piko arrives. Since I'm Gumi's assistant, I have help her with her chores, as well as do mine. At least I'm not as unlucky as Miriam, who's stuck on "Make sure Kaito doesn't do anything stupid duty". Apparently, he's still sick. I personally think Gakupo would've been better at doing such a job than Miriam, but I would never tell him that.

As I was sweeping some purple-coloured dust off Gumi's bedroom floor, she asked me if I wanted to read any of her manga. I said "Sure, why not?", and she passed me some flowery, pastel-coloured volume. I tried to stomach a bit of it, but it was so sugary sweet, flowery, lovey-dovey, kawaii, and narmy, that I felt like vomiting up the rice ball I had for lunch. I asked her why such an evil person like her would possess such stuff, and she said that "Well, it's always good to torture people with!"

Most of us finished our tasks pretty quickly, except for Iroha, who was taking forever to clean all her stuffed animals. Miku says the number of them is "over 9000", but I'd say it's closer to 189.

Also, today some of Kaito's "relatives" dropped by. He claimed that he had no idea who those "nutcases" (Gumi says it's "the orange calling the carrot orange"). As they left, I saw them walk across the street, and then I realized who moved into my former house.

* * *

_(A/N: Some people on youtube call Gachapoid "Lady Gacha" when he does Lady Gaga covers.)_


	4. Lava Lamps

_Wednesday_

_Time: 4:44 PM_

Today Piko moved in. The first thing he did when he got into the house was ask if he could go to the home improvement store. I tagged along, mostly because I needed to get a bit of decor for my rather boring room. Unfortunately, I had only 15$, which is the paltry amount Gumi gave me for selling my house. She, by the way, kept _at least_ a thousand dollars. Luckily, I had my homemade set of oak drawers from my old home, so I could afford the painting of a mushroom, and the polka-dot curtains (from the clearance bin) that I purchased. Piko bought all this retro-themed stuff, like a psychedelic bedspread, a lava lamp, and a poster of The Beatles. He also bought this awesome plasma-ball thing, which I now want for Christmas. When we came home, he immediately ran up to his room, saying that he was going to listen to_ "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". _

* * *

_Time: 10:13 PM_

After supper (cooked by Sweet Ann, thank goodness), we all introduced ourselves to Piko and said an interesting fact about ourselves. Some of the facts were sort of boring, like Leon's "I like to garden", and the Kagamines' "We have a road roller!". Others were more interesting, such as Iroha's "I like gymnastics" (odd that she didn't mention plushies, cats or Sanrio), and Big Al's "My pet penguin was cloned" (by Gumi, I presume). Anyways, Piko said "I like to blow stuff up and can read minds with my USB cord!" He tested out his mind-reading on Miki, and concluded that she was "incredibly excited to have her mind read." I think he was just stating the obvious, because Miki was squealing like a rabid _Twilight_ fangirl.

Lily then challenged Piko to beat her high score of 731,808 on _Guitar Hero_. She's done that with every Vocaloid so far, but no one has succeeded. Sonika actually got close with 731,707, once. My score was 8,234, but that's higher than Gakupo's score of 596.

Anyways, Piko had beat her score, and was going strong at 808,317, when the video game console exploded. Lily started spazzing at him, saying that she could barely tolerate anyone beating her score, but him blowing up her PlayStation 3 (possibly deliberately) was the last straw. She screamed that she was going up to her room to vent out her feelings. Which she did, by rocking on the electric guitar. Piko calmly said that he was going to "cleanse his soul". He marched up to his room, and put John Lennon's _"Imagine"_ on loudspeaker.

I'm going to have yet another sleepless night.


	5. Nice Hair

_Monday_

_Time: 5:34 PM_

When I came home from school today, I was about to go to my room, when I heard crying coming from VY1's room. To show that I was a concerned fellow housemate, I knocked on the door and asked to come in. She said it was all right, and that she was just watching one of her _Coronation Street_ DVDs.

When I went into VY1s room, she asked me if I wanted to sit down and watch said British soap opera with her. I politely declined, after the incident with Gumi the other day. So she instructed me to sit down on a very small stool by coffee table, and told me that she was going to prepare some tea.

As soon as she came back, she sat down and immediately said "Before you say anything, Gachapoid, first and foremost, you must call me "Mizki-chan". Secondly, you must always refer to me as being female." I asked her why she told me these things, and she said that she was intended to have no actual gender, name, or appearance, but that Gumi made her a robotic body so that she could fit in with the other Vocaloids.

Then, she pulled out a giant "Relationship Chart" that she made of everyone in the house. I think she's either greatly misinformed, or way too suspicious, because she claims that I have a "forbidden love" with Iroha, and that Yuki has an unrequited crush on me. Mizki also seems to think that Rin and Len are destined to get married, Kiyoteru has a secret relationship with Yuki (despite the fact that it's house-wide knowledge that he's dating Luka), and that Miki is only in love with Piko because he has nice hair.

The weirdest thing she said though, was that she passed Kaito's room during the massive house cleanup, and that she heard Miriam and Kaito "confessing their love for each other".

_Time: 7:13 PM_

I told Gumi what Mizki said about Miriam and Kaito (according to my contract with her, I have to tell her "any dirt" about Kaito and Gakupo). She looked at me funny for a second, and said "Nii-san's going to jealous!". And then she went "MWA HA HA HA!"

I never knew that Gakupo had a crush on Miriam.

Just to see if Gumi was right, I went and told Gakupo about Miriam and Kaito, and he mumbled something about a bathtub. I have no idea what that means, but since most people in our house are crazy, there's no point in me asking anymore.

* * *

_(A/N: If you've read "Litany" and/or "Observations", you'll know who Gumi meant when referring to Gakupo's jealousy.)_


	6. Orange Fanta

Friday

Time: 4:21 P.M.

Since today my class had their holiday party, today is technically a special day. We were forced to sit through _Olive, The Other Reindeer_. I would've rather been watching something like _A Charlie Brown Christmas_.

Anyways, I wanted to ride with Gumi on her carrot-juice powered, segway-like mobile, but she said that if I were to get on, it would surpass the "weight limit". She was clearly lying because she let Miku have a ride. So I was stuck on the schoolbus, sitting beside some UTAU girl called "Buttnose".

When I got to school, I really had to go pee, so I went to the guys' washroom, only to see a person in a dress coming out.

"Do you know where Mr. Hiyama's class is?" he/she asked, "I've been moved there after the administration found out I was only six years old."

Noticing the odd look on my face, the person explained that his name is "Ritsu Namine", and that he "should not be confused with Ritsu Sohma, even though he's a crossdresser, too."

Being in Mr. Hiyama's class, I told Ritsu where it was, and accompanied him on his way there.

At lunch, I was going to sit with Ritsu, and his weird UTAU friends (a really tall girl with blue streaks in her hair, and a girl with magenta-coloured curls). The magenta-haired one was complaining how she still has to go to school, even though she is actually thirty-one years old, and that she thinks Vocaloids are annoying, so I changed my mind.

Realizing that I had not went to the washroom from this morning, I went there, only to see a can of Orange Fanta roll out from underneath one of the stalls. Len immediately ran out of a stall and grabbed the can. He asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him, in the bathroom stall, so, with nothing better to do, I accepted. Len explained that he was hiding from a crazed fangirl horde, who were being chased by Tei Sukone, who was also hunting him down.

When I got home from school, I realized that I _still _hadn't gone to the washroom, so I went as soon as I could.

I should go now. Yuki is knocking on my door, demanding I help her blackmail Kiyoteru. Iroha is arguing with Leon about the "No Pets Rule", since she says that its unfair that Big Al can have a pet penguin, which Leon says is more of lab animal. I hear Miriam and Kaito calling each other "Honeybunches" and "Sweetikins". So Mizki was right.


	7. Bookends

_Time: 3:42 PM_

Christmas is around the corner, so today we all went to one of those tree farms to buy a christmas tree. I got to bring my powersaw since I was the one chosen to cut the tree down.

Everything was going along smoothly, when Iroha screamed for help. She had gotten stuck in a tree, because she was trying to rescue Madame Josefina, one of her (plush) cats who climbed into it. So, in an attempt to be heroic, I shouted "I'm coming Iroha!" and ran towards the tree with my powersaw. Then the tree started to sing "_Imitation Black_".

Iroha got so freaked out that she jumped right out of said tree, and into Big Al's arms. Mizki probably kept note of that to put on her weird chart. Apparently, the tree was some UTAU who is named "Tree" and is a tree. I should have been a bit more suspicious of it, since it was the only deciduous tree on the whole farm.

Eventually, Piko picked the tree, which he said, from "channeling its soul", is a nice tree named "Abelard".

* * *

_Time: 6:05 PM_

Spent a lot of time wrapping gifts. I carved Gumi some russian nesting dolls, to add to her collection, which she normally uses to hold her scientific instruments. I was going to make Gakupo some hairpins, but I realized those might be too dangerous, so I made him some bookends instead.

I also had to get everyone a card, so I just bought some Snoopy christmas cards and wrote "Merry Christmas" in all of them. Speaking of Snoopy, I hope we get to watch the _Charlie Brown Christmas_ special as our christmas movie. Big Al and Lily agree with me. Most people want to see some Rankin-Bass thing, or _It's a Wonderful Life_, or something like that. Except for Kaito, who insists we watch the _Futoi Bob Christmas Special_, which involves Futoi Bob consuming giant amounts of "bobalicious" fruitcake and turducken.

Since the movie is going to be picked by pulling the name out of a hat, we're probably not going to be stuck watching it. I hope.


	8. RISK and Mistletoe

_Sunday _

_Time: 11:34 AM_

Yesterday was Christmas, and obviously, the day before that was Christmas eve.

I went carolling with Iroha and some fanmades and UTAUs, but even though we were programmed to sing, we sounded a bit awkward, to say the least. In fact, the Voiceroids "Christmas Rap" (which includes Yoshida-kun's beat-boxing) sounded better than our singing that day. Ritsu introduced me to some of his UTAU acquaintances, such as Teto, Ruko, Rook, DreaKo, Momo, Defoko, Psychotic Psycho, and Camila Melodia. I made sure that they did not confuse me with Gachapin, despite our similarities.

When we came home, we were supposed to watch the Futoi Bob Christmas Special, which was (maybe I was tempting fate in my last entry) drawn out of the hat. But since everyone, minus Kaito, Miriam, and Gakupo, fainted, vomited, and/or managed sneak out of the room, we all decided to open our presents and forget about Futoi Bob.

I think the gifts I got were pretty good, such as Sweet Ann's _Land Before Time _DVD, and Kiyoteru's book on metalworking. I will admit that some of them were a bit... weird, like the Lady Gaga sunglasses I received from Tonio and the five volumes of the_ One Piece _manga I got from Gumi.

Gakupo gave me a giant orange butterfly clip, and attached a card to it, and in, perfect purple dainty cursive, wrote "To my non-evil little brother. Merry Christmas! Your nii-san, Gakupo Kamui." I'll try to refer to him as Nii-san more in the New Year (Gumi insists I refer to her as "Oneesama" already).

I told Gakupo that my hair wasn't long enough to wear the clip, and he responded by ruffling my hair and saying it soon will be. Now I'm definitely going to book an appointment with my hairdresser as soon as possible.

At least I'm better off than Lola when it comes to gifts, since everyone, except Leon, gave her a gift card of some sort. This irritated her a lot, since she's one of the first Vocaloids, and thinks that everyone should know what she likes.

I hope everyone was happy with what I gave them, but when I last checked, Iroha was attempting to stab the Kogepan plushie I got her, since she's apparently prejudiced against San-X. Len seemed to enjoy the Groucho Marx disguise I got him, though, since it helps him avoid the clutches of his nutty fangirls. Mizki also seems incredibly happy that I got her a (used) copy of _Gone With the Wind._

For most of our Christmas party, Gumi was trying to force me to dress up as an elf, so, in order to avoid her, I was stuck playing RISK with Piko, Iroha, Yuki, and the twins most of night. I continued to hang out with them, even after she stopped bothering me in order to hang mistletoe over Kaito and Gakupo.

But then, Mizki popped out of nowhere and tried to hang it over Yuki and I, to which Yuki screamed "EWWW! I would never want to kiss a guy with gross buck teeth! EWWW!" Mizki looked rather upset, but I must've too, since nobody makes fun of my teeth and gets away with it. So I happily creamed Yuki in the next round of RISK.

I'd better stop writing now, because I have a feeling that Gumi will ask me to carry her bags while she's Boxing Day shopping.


	9. Spiffy

_(A/N: I wish my pal, Sawahii, a happy belated birthday!)_

* * *

_Saturday _

_New Year's Day_

_Time: 12:10 P.M._

Nothing too interesting happened these past few days, except for the fact we threw a birthday party for the Kagamines. It was pretty fun, except that Len was hyperventilating half the time. He said that he was afraid that because he was getting older, he might go through puberty and lose all his fangirls. I always thought that Len thought that they were annoying, so maybe I was wrong, or he changes his mind a lot.

I'm going to go to the barber tomorrow. Unlike Gakupo, Len, and almost every other male in the house, who I heard go to a hairdresser. Out of curiosity, I tried on the butterfly clip I got from Gakupo, and the Lady Gaga glasses I received from Tonio. I thought I looked rather spiffy, until Leon poked his head through my door, which was conveniently open, and exclaimed, "You look so much like Gakuhime, _Gachahime_!"

Before I could react, a blinding flash of light suddenly appeared, and I saw that Leon was knocked out and Gumi was standing at my door, holding a camera. She told me to come with her so that she could show me something.

* * *

_Time: 3:24 P.M_

Apparently, the person who I thought was Gumi was actually Sonika. She said that because I mistook her for Gumi, she has now officially won some bet she made with Gumi. The bet was "Whoever gets everyone in the house to mistake Sonika for Gumi (or vice versa) first owes the other one a nendoroid figurine". Hopefully Gumi isn't too made at me about that.

Anyways, Sonika showed me the photo she took of me in the butterfly clip and the Lady Gaga glasses, as well as one of her "Greatest Masterpieces". Said "Greatest Masterpiece" was a picture of Gakupo kissing Kaito under the mistletoe. That picture more or less scarred my innocent mind forever, so I had to watch five episodes of_ One Piece _to erase the image from my brain. I swear, that show is incredibly addicting, even more so than _Land Before Time_. I should be careful, though, because Gumi says that watching it too much causes hallucinations and other "strange visions". I guess that explains why Piko has been joining me every time I watch _One Piece._

After I recuperating from my experience with Sonika, Mizki invited me to have tea with her. She claims that the Christmas party messed her chart up, because she always thought that Gakupo enamoured by the beauty of Luka. Even though I know that Luka is only vaguely aware of Gakupo's existence, I told Mizki that he's probably just "in denial". I think Gakupo and Mizki are actually a bit similar. They should have tea together some time, and discuss Mizki's extensive hairpin collection.

Gumi is calling me down to help her sell her "Automatic Page Turner" to Dell Honne. If I recall correctly, that was what she was thinking of giving Gakupo for Christmas.


	10. Three O'Clock

_(A/N: I added Gachapoid, Mizki, and Tonio to the character list on this site. If you ask "But who would write anything about them?", then you clearly haven't been paying any attention to the fanfic you are currently reading.)_

* * *

_Thursday_

_Time: 5:17 PM_

School started again on Monday. Everyone had to write persuasive essay over the break, so I wrote mine on "Why _One Piece _has theraputic properties". I got a "C", but that's pretty normal in my class, considering that Ritsu wrote his on "Why it is unfair that it is acceptable for women to wear pants, but yet isn't acceptable for men to wear dresses" and Yuki's on "Why Hiyama-sensei is a boring teacher". The only kid that got a decent grade was Nana Macne Petit, who wrote hers on "Why Macs are better than PCs".

After school, I got a haircut. At a hair salon, since Miki said that she needed to go there to get her ahoge curled. The hairdresser was this guy with a mustache that looked like the one of some surrealist artist that Hiyama-sensei mentioned once in art class. Said hairdresser was yammering on about how he had this wonderful hair feeling experience the other day when he felt some guy's unibrow. He got so distracted that he almost cut off my signature "Internet Co." long pieces of hair at the front.

Gumi got mad at me for mistaking Sonika for her, which cost her a nendoroid figurine. And not just any figurine, but the one of Ciel Phantomhive in a dress. So she made me proofread some fanfic she wrote called "_Cornets and Mad Apples_", which consists of Kaito/Gakupo fluff. It wasn't too bad, actually, especially compared to Iroha's fanfic (well, hatefic) called "_Carnage in the valley of San-X_ ". After reading about Cinnamoroll blowing off Afro Ken's afro with a machine gun, and Badtz-maru turning the characters from "_Kogepan_" and "_Cheese Family_" into grilled cheese sandwiches, I will never be the same again.

I think I should work on my math homework, since Hiyama-sensei is nagging me more after my poor grade on the essay.

* * *

_Time: 7:54 PM_

After I finished my math homework, Yuki insisted I help her either blackmail Hiyama-sensei, or play dolls with her, or else she would break the ship-in-a-bottle I made..I picked the latter, since blackmailing is illegal, and I stink at it. If she wanted someone to help her with that, then she should ask Gumi or Piko.

I played dolls with Yuki. The creepy thing is, all her dolls like like people in our house. Anyways, she made up this story where this doll that looked like Rin was a princess, a Kaito look-alike was a prince, and blah blah blah. I cooperated, more or less, but then I accidentally (I swear) ripped the head off a doll that looked like Len. Yuki started crying "Len died! WAAAAAAAAH!", so Len came running in and said that he didn't die "this time". Then he started singing "_I will survive_".

Kaito says that _Futoi Bob _is on. I'm going to watch it with him, but only because he says that today there is a special guest named "Sanji".

_(A/N: I dare someone to write a fic that is based off Iroha's. That is, unless I do it first.)_


	11. Hidden Cameras

_Time: 4:09 P.M._

There are two reasons why I didn't write in you for a while.

The first is that last week, Yuki got a photo of a drunken Hiyama-sensei in pirate garb doing the irish jig with Leon. She tried to blackmail him into giving us less homework, but her plan backfired. Instead, Hiyama-sensei somehow managed to dispose of it (rumour has it that Kaito ate it), and as punishment, gave everyone even more homework. On the bright side, the photo made Yuki realize that Hiyama-sensei might not be as boring as she thought. They've now forgiven each other, and are trying to convince everyone to throw them a birthday party, because we all forgot about their birthday due to Piko's arrival.

The second reason is that while I was busy cleaning up Gumi's lab I noticed her journal was just sitting there. I curiously took a peek, and, after a bit of reading, was rather insulted to find that she had not mentioned that I was her assistant. I then realized that she probably had a hidden camera set up in there to see if I read it or something. I was right, because the next day, she pulled me out of my room and punished me by forcing me to view the horrendous 4Kids _One Piece_ dub. Throughout the three hours I had to sit throught it, I shouted "Mercy, Dr. Gumi-Oneesama! Mercy!", to no avail. It traumatized me so much that I turned into my dinosaur form, and was stuck like that for three days.

Said dub also probably caused me to have a nightmare that I was watching Zoro was eating a can of baked beans which he said was Gakupo's spleen. Then, I found out I was standing on a wedding cake, and that I was handcuffed to Iroha. Mizki came in trying to cut the cake with a power saw, but luckily I woke up before I could see the results.

Gumi is knocking on my door very loudly, saying that she needs to apologize for something.

* * *

_Time: 8:09 P.M_

Gumi felt bad about how she tortured me, and she said that, after thinking about it a bit, the fact that I was evil enough to read her journal means that she must have trained me well in the art of evildoing. So, to make me feel better, she let me read Murasaki with her. I'm barely mentioned in it, but at least Gakupo brought up my power saw-ing skills. All in all, though, it disturbed me even more. Oh well, at least Gumi had good intentions.

After we were done reading Gakupo's diary, Piko barged into my room and handed me twenty bucks. He said that it was the money I gave to him around Christmas time that he was going to use to buy Lily a new PS3. However, since he got a free one from his parent company, he didn't need the money that the other vocaloids and I gave him. Piko told me that he considered embezzling it, but the spirit of Janis Joplin came to him in a dream and said that it would prevent him from reaching nirvana.

I gladly accepted the money, but Piko insisted on sticking around to tell me about how he can "journey through the minds of others" and see their dreams. According to him, the dreams of the other vocaloids contain:

Flying tuna fish, cheese-dipped-fried-and-breaded-bacon-flavoured ice cream, Miku and Tonio romantically running through a field of daisies (wearing thigh socks), electric sheep, dung beetles, killer ball-jointed dolls, toaster computers, an old man turning into a flower seed, machine guns, and, some other oddities that I'm too lazy to mention here.

I asked him why he was telling me this, and he said that it was to make up for telling everyone else about a dream I had recently.


	12. Angler Fish

_(A/N: Since a lot of UTAUs and Fanmades are mentioned in this fic, I would like to say that they also belong to their respective creators, and not me.)_

_Tuesday_

_Time: 6:31 PM_

It was Luka's birthday two days ago.

She had her large party at an extravagant restaurant that was shaped like a 17th century Spanish galleon. Luka could afford it quite easily, being one of the more popular vocaloids. Most of the food there was incredibly exotic seafood like monk-fish liver, lobster pancreas, and angler-fish served on the shell of a dead turtle. Kaito and his current girlfriend, a particularly large older woman who goes by the rather fitting moniker of "Big Momma", ate all of it up before any of the guests could even lift up their forks. They were kicked out of the restaurant by the chef, a man with oddly curly eyebrows who claimed that they "destroyed a beautiful young woman's birthday." I wouldn't have eaten any of the food anyways, since after watching that one episode of Futoi Bob with Kaito, I'm officially a vegetarian.

Luka was quite happy with the gift I gave her, which was a tuna-shaped porcelain plate, although she called me "Barney" when she thanked me for it. She also referred to Gumi as "Megan", Big Al as "Tall Jake", and poor Miki, who was wearing some variety of Lolita dress on the occasion, as "Ritsu". Miki got really annoyed by this, so the real Ritsu called her out on being "prejudice against UTAUs". Of course, the real reason for her annoyance was because she is not male, and her name is "SF-A2 Miki". (Nobody knows what the "SF-A2 stands for, but Miki says it stands for "Super Fabulous and Awesome, Too")

Kiyoteru and Leon were wearing pirate garb, which I found rather nice, so I ran to the washroom and changed into my pirate costume. I think it makes me look like Roronoa Zoro, but nobody agrees with me, probably because I can't hold a powersaw in my mouth. Yet.

Leon insisted that we sing "Imitation Black" to get back at Big Al and Tonio for picking Gakupo to do a cover of the song instead of him, even though Gakupo was in the original version. Him and Kiyoteru (as Gakupo and Kaito's parts, respectively) were really off-key, which many of the party-goers believe was caused by them consuming large amounts of Luka's "Speciality Senegalese Tuna Cordial", despite the fact it is supposedly non-alcoholic.

Since nobody, except for Kaito, had much to eat at the party, we stopped at KFC on the way home, but being my herbivorous self, I refused to eat anything. When we got home, Tonio was wearing Miku's thigh boots and carrying one of Mizki's fans, belting out some song in Italian. At that moment, I realized that Tonio, Gakupo, and Piko were not at Luka's birthday. I thought the song Tonio was singing could've been something from _Madame Butterfly _(I know little about opera). Prima informed me that he was actually singing something about sock puppets to the tune of _"For Every Kind of Man" _from the _Mikado_, even though none of the songs from that opera are in Italian.

I had tea with Mizki, even though it was incredibly late, and she was yammering on about Miku being in love with Tonio because she didn't mind him wearing her boots. I asked her if she had the dream about Miku and Tonio running through the field of daisies, but she said no. I then said that she didn't mind Tonio using her fan, so she could be in love with him, but I fell asleep before I could hear her response.

I woke up the next morning mysteriously tucked into my bed, with my pointy headphones on, which meant, according to Gumi, that I missed Tonio and Gakupo's argument about drawing on feet with sharpies.

Nothing interesting happened yesterday, since it was a school day, except for the fact that I found out from the Vocaloid Wiki that I'm supposed to be "eternally five years old". That is sort of depressing.

Nothing interesting happened today, since it was also a school day, except for the fact that I learned that Ruko Yokune, the UTAU who I referred to as "the girl with blue streaks" in one of my previous journal entries, is actually a hermaphrodite.


	13. Purple Nurples and Pokemon

_Monday_

_Time: 4:28 P.M._

Ahhh… Valentine's Day. The best thing about it is that I had a good excuse for not doing my homework last night. I spent the whole of last night making handmade valentines for every kid in my class, as well as for all the other Vocaloids. Sadly, most people gave me some form of store-bought valentine. The only one with a memorable message was from Ritsu, which said "To: That weird green kid with the powersaw. Remember, my missiles could pwn you any day." Apparently, that's one of the nicer messages he put on few he handed out. A lot of unsuspecting kids got purple-nurple from him, though. Ouch.

Most of the decorations my classmates brought in were used ones from Defoko's birthday party on February 5th. During our class Valentine's day party, I ended up sitting and drinking "tea" (actually fruit punch) with Ai Tsukuyomi, and her stuffed bear, "Bearistotle". We were having a perfectly good conversation, until she asked me if I knew anything about Hobbes and "Leviathan". So I informed her that Hobbes' friend was named "Calvin" and not "Leviathan", to which she gave me a look that was somehow simultaneously confused and patronising. After that, I politely got up, and went to play Pokemon with Harley, Nana Haruka, and Yumi Torine. I lost quite easily, because my best card was "Wigglytuff".

* * *

_Time: 7:24 P.M._

As you might guess, Valentines' day is Mizki's favourite holiday. She says I should confess my feelings for Gumi today, in case she runs off with Dell Honne before I get the chance to. I pointed out to her that I don't love Gumi, and Gumi doesn't love Dell, but she claimed I was in denial. Mizki then said that if I was really nervous, then I could wait until March 14th, or White Day, but I insisted that I had no feelings for her. Of course, Mizki didn't hear I word I was saying because she ran of, shouting that she was going to give a Valentine to the person she loves.

I'm pretty sure that Gumi isn't in love with Dell Honne, by the way, because the last time he visited, she tried to sell him her toaster computer, which she says works way better than any Dell laptop. I had to bring up a snack plate for them, and I accidentally bought up Kaito's cheeseburger Doritos, thinking that they were a perfectly normal, harmless bag of chips. Dell consumed one of said Doritos, fell unconscious, and, almost died. Gumi wasn't too mad at me for that, because he's her biology partner, and if he died, she would get an extension on the paper they were doing about euglena. Unfortunately for her, Dell is currently alive and well after the incident. He doesn't take biology anymore, though, much to the disappointment of his underachieving older sister, Haku, who thought he would've been a good doctor.

Another unfortunate thing about today is that everyone in the house is being forced to watch some cheesy romantic comedy film called "_Valentine's Day_", which I'm sure was only chosen by lord-knows-who because of Taylor Lautner's abs.

Lola and Piko have burst into my room, and are probably going to drag me down the stairs in order to watch it. I would have much preferred _Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown_, but only because _Land Before_ _Time_, _One Piece_, and _Antiques Roadshow_ don't have Valentines' day specials.

_(A/N: Does anyone know any names of child UTAUs? I need more names to use for Gacha's classmates.) _


	14. Couches

_Saturday _

_Time: 3:41 PM_

It was announced today, while we were all sitting in the living room, that there are at least two new Vocaloids joining our household in the near future. I never get to sit on the couch, because Leon always takes a certain seat on the left, and always sits in the same position. Rin says that when he does that, it reminds her of some guy in_ Glee _or _Big Bang Theory _(I can't remember what show she was referring to, but I know that those are the only two she watches). Big Al always sits on the right side, in some pose which Kaito says reminds him of Abe Takakazu. Kaito always sits in between them, which, because of B.O.B-esque shape, leaves no room for anybody else.

One of the new vocaloids is VY2, who Mizki believes may be her soulmate. Although VY2 is, like Mizki, technically genderless, everyone in the house believes that VY2 is male because of his voice. The other is some vocaloid who will come out during the summer or fall. Apparently, his or her design will be selected from fan entries or something. Len hopes they aren't all mary-sues submitted by his crazy fangirls. Knowing those fangirls is bad enough for him, but he doesn't think he could survive having to live with one.

Personally, I hope one of those new vocaloids will be my best friend. Everyone in those house seems to have a best friend. Gakupo has Kaito, Gumi has Miku, Lola has Lily, and well, there isn't any point in listing them all. The only people in the house who don't really have a best friend, besides me, are Len, Piko, and Mizki.

It's now safe to be friends with Len, because the leaders of his fan(girl) club are occupied. Neru Akita is very busy having a flame war with some troll who apparently likes Tonio better than Len, and Tei Sukone has mysteriously disappeared because she is, according to various tales, being held hostage by her rival in all things yandere, Kiku Juon, or hiding in the Netherland Antilles with one of her boyfriends (either Psychotic Psycho or Taito). Of course, there are still a whole bunch of Len fangirls who hate me. I have the fourth-highest bounty ($53 and a Justin Bieber poster) on their list of people who prevent them from being with Len, after (in this order), Rin, Kaito, and Miku. I honestly have no idea why they consider Len's twin sister and a blue sasquatch are considered more of a threat then the most "_moe-moe_" vocaloid.

Unfortunately, like 500 different people claim to be Len's best friend at any given time, so there's no point in me doing that, too.

Mizki, as nice as she is, is off the list, because she's busy obsessing over everyone's love lives. She said that she didn't give her "one true love" a valentine because she knows that he already loves Luka. I'm guessing that she's referring to Kiyoteru, then, but considering how messed up her chart is, it could be anybody. White Day is less than ten days away, and Mizki is still pressuring me to give something to Gumi.

Piko actually might be a decent best friend, but he seems to be better friends with Tonio. He's the only the only person who bothers to play flight simulator games with him and put henna tattoos on his feet.

Gumi is now planning to put electrodes on my head while I'm watching _Code Geass_, to see if that has any "medicinal properties". You can now see why I'm not giving her anything on White Day. Piko refuses to join me, claiming that it doesn't "cleanse his soul".

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry I forgot to say this earlier, but thanks to Librarian00X for the suggestion about Gachy and Gumi!)_


	15. Mousse

_Tuesday_

_Time: 4:12 PM_

Mizki was going on overdrive yesterday, because it was White Day, as well as the first day real day of March Break. Anyways, she plucked me out of my bed at the crack of dawn, stuffed me into a really cheesy suit with a keyboard tie, rubbed a glob icky mousse in my hair, stuck a box of Lindt chocolates in my hand, and plopped me in front of Gumi's door. All while I was completely asleep.

Gumi eventually found me there, and woke me up by grabbing the box of chocolates. I told her about Mizki's plan, and, after a brief eyebrow raise from her, was not further discussed. She told me that she also very happy because she got a box of chocolates from Dell Honne, which means that he's forgiven her for the cheeseburger incident.

Of course, I wasn't the only one suffering from Mizki's scheming. I saw her trying to force Leon to give chocolates to Lola. In an attempt to get her to stop, he yelled "But we're twins!"

Mizki, not fond of having her "shipping" (as she calls it) dreams ruined, shouted "So are the Kagamines!"

Leon replied, "Nooooooooooo, they're _mirror images_," which resulted in them arguing about that for the rest of the day.

On the (arguably) bright side, Mizki gave a box of chocolates to her beloved, claiming that it was perfectly acceptable because "she" doesn't have an official gender, and could technically be male as well.

Today, I hung out with Gakupo a bit, and we tried to write a fanfiction, which we entitled "_War and One Piece_". The main plot of our story as of so far involves Count Bezukhov eating a devil fruit which gives him the power to turn into an okapi. Then, he joins the Straw Hat pirates, after rescuing Nami and Usopp from a monster that is part tuna and part wineglass, even though it is against the will of his uncle, Earl Futoi Bobokov (our original character).

I also asked Gakupo if he knew how to find a best friend. To quote him:

"Gacha-kun, one day Kaito just popped out of nowhere [which should be physically impossible because of his size] and declared that I was his best friend."

Gumi would probably interpret that as:

"Gachahime, I spent my whole pathetic life waiting for Prince Charming to rescue me from my sad existence based off of cutting people's toenails for free. Finally, the handsome Prince Kaitdonis descended upon me and swept me off my ladies' size 5 feet."

As he said that, I noted that there was a box of chocolates on his shelf. I wonder who he got them from. Probably not "Prince Kaitdonis", who would just eat them all instead of giving them away.

Speaking (writing?) of Kaito, right now he wants me to build a castle for his scented rubber ducks out of sugar cubes. If I don't comply with his request, he might eat my precious ship-in-a-bottle. I don't know why he just doesn't ask Sweet Ann instead. She's the one who made a statue of Santa Claus entirely out of fruitcake last Christmas.

* * *

_(A/N: I haven't actually read "War and Peace", but I have read "One Piece". Wikipedia is quite useful when I need find information on books I'll probably never bother to read.)_


	16. Remote

_Saturday_

_Time: 2:37 PM. _

It's been three days since Gakupo went to Chicago. It actually feels, as rude as it is to say this, not to different without him. Kaito was supposed to go to, but after an "incident" in the airport, he changed his mind. That means still no more room on the couch, as well as a still-empty fridge. Gakupo and I aren't working on _"War and One Piece" _anymore, because after Piko added some part where Brook and Countess Rostova hold a seance for Jimi Hendrix, we declared the story "ruined FOREVER".

Gumi has been pretty cranky these past few weeks, because Kenneth was eaten by Microsoft Sam's dog. Today, she called me into her room while she was watching a music video by some band that's named after a french city (I can't remember which one). I told her that I thought the girl who was the guitarist was rather pretty, and for some reason, that caused her to laugh for twenty minutes straight. I was going to quietly exit the room, when she yelled,

"Gacha! I called you here to get me some baby carrots and dip!"

I replied "Dr. Gumi-oneesama! Why do you want to eat carrots? Wouldn't they remind you of your lost Kenneth?"

Gumi scratched her chin and said, "You have a good point. But I still want carrots and dip."

So I still had to get them for her, anyways.

Len wants me to cut his toenails. I now have to stop writing so I can tell him off. I'm probably going to tell him that I'm not Gakupo, and Gakupo didn't even cut his toenails in the first place.

* * *

_Time: 6:16 PM_

I was planning to watch an episode of_ Antiques Roadshow_, but I saw Iroha at the TV watching some Sanrio show, like_ Onegai My Melody _or _Jewelpet_. I was going to just go back to my room to work on the sugar cube castle that Kaito wants me to make, when Leon jumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote from Iroha. He said that she had been watching that "diabetes-inducing nonsense" for half an hour, so it was his turn to watch CNN's all-day broadcast about Libya. Iroha grabbed the remote and told him that he could watch it later, since it's an _all day broadcast_, but Leon argued that he was going to go bowling with Kiyoteru and some of his hipster friends.

The two of them continued fighting over the remote for about ten minutes, and by then, almost everyone in the house had come to view their fight. Then, Leon shouted for Kiyoteru to come and poke Iroha's stomach. Kiyoteru popped up from behind the couch (which is funny, because I don't remember him there in the first place) and tried follow Leon's command. Unfortunately for him, Iroha did this EPIC spinning kick thing, which sent Kiyoteru flying into the TV. He wasn't too injured, but still injured enough that he couldn't go bowling.

Sonika has nicknamed Iroha "Spinekomura", since "Spiniroha" sounds silly, and too much like "Spinoza". Everyone is really upset that the TV is broken, except for Mizki, who still has the tiny set in her room which she uses to watch _Coronation Street_.

Speaking of Mizki, today somebody finally managed to weird her out. That somebody is none other than Miku asked Miku if she wore thigh-high boots because Tonio has a certain fondness for them. Miku responded, with a completely straight face "No, I wear them because I don't shave my legs," which resulted in Mizki making a face that looks something like _The Scream_.

After hearing that, I fell on the ground and couldn't stop laughing for twenty minutes.

Anyways, Tonio is outside my room singing "_Firework_", and he says that he won't stop until I play _Minecraft_ with him. I guess I really shoud, especially because the song was annoying after that line about the plastic bag.


	17. Arcade

_Saturday _

_Time: 1:29 PM_

Argh. You were missing all of yesterday. I'm guessing that Gumi hid you because it was April Fool's Day. Anyways, I'm glad that I found you back where you belong, (not so) hidden in my sock drawer. Also, Hiyama-sensei (I noticed that I switch back and forth between referring to him as that and "Kiyoteru") announced that the whole school is having a giant "craft-bake-garage-lemonade stand" in order to earn money to donate to Japan, since that's where the UTAU technology comes from, and it's nice to donate to them, anyways. The whole class thought he was joking, since it _was_ April Fool's Day, after all, but he wasn't. So now, I'm going to make magnets or mushroom shaped paperweights or something for said "craft-bake-garage-lemonade stand".

A new kid named "Soine Shiro" joined our class the other day. True, our school gets students almost every day (my newest classmate is actually some UTAU named "Oz Yuutsune"), but this guy stands out because he is eerily similar to none other than me. The green hair, the oddly robotic high-pitched voice, the (as Meiko says) "shota" look (whatever _that _means). So, for the whole day yesterday, everyone called me "Soine Shiro", and called him "Gacha". At least he doesn't have pointy headphones and buck teeth.

Other April Fool's Day pranks pulled in my vicinity include:

- Leon hiding ALL Iroha's Sanrio plushies.

- Iroha spray painting Leon's entire tulip garden pink

- Gumi pretending to be Sonika and vice versa for the whole day.

- Everyone pretending to forget Teto's birthday.

- Kaito pretending to have a heart attack (it's surprising that he hasn't had a real one yet).

Today, Lola found on the internet that some Vocaloid fans want a Lady Gaga Vocaloid to be made. Tonio is very excited about that, since that way he'll have a partner to sing "_Telephone_" with. I've heard rumours that there's a Lady Gaga UTAU out there somewhere, but she lives in the "dangerous" part of town with the other illegal UTAUs, like the "Google Translate Woman" UTAU.

Yuki, Lily, and, Len are calling me to come to the arcade with them. Even though I stink at video games, I might as well, or else Gumi will probably make me dust all her mangas/classic novels. All 625 of them.

* * *

_Time: 6:57 PM_

At the arcade, Len was trying desperately to get a Garfield plushie out of a UFO catcher machine for some random fangirl who was threatening him to, and Yuki was laughing maniacally because of that. Lily was playing DDR against some blond guy, and he won on "challenge" level, even though he was using just his feet, and Lily was using her hands, feet, and nose. While all that was going on, I saw the Macne sisters and … their mother. She was a rather corpulent woman, with curly bright pink hair, and an 'I HEART FUTOI BOB" t-shirt. In other words, she seemed to be the exact opposite of Dr. Macne.

Rin and Miki have now just gotten into a fight after Rin spilled Orange Fanta on Miki's "Stainboy' t-shirt. They now swear that they are no longer best friends, and now, everyone is picking sides to be on. Except for Mizki, of course, who is simply being a silent observer, as she now makes her UTAU love chart. I wish her the best in that venture.

* * *

_(A/N: Why didn't I write that "Vocaloid" technology comes from Japan? Well, it isn't. It's from England.)_


	18. Voodoo

_Sunday_

_Time: 10:30 A.M._

Big Al's penguin couldn't recognize him. Why? He got a new hairstyle.

Everyone in the house agreed that it looked really, really, weird. Even Miki and Rin, who were feuding just yesterday, called a truce after they saw his new 'do.

We all shouted at him to return his hair back to normal, but he said that he spent his entire paycheck on all the hair extensions, dye, and glitter, so he wouldn't be able to fix it until next month.

Hiyama-sensei says that's not soon enough, and joked that maybe we could donate some of the money from the Japan Earthquake lemonade-bake-craft-garage-whatever fair this afternoon to him. So many people volunteered, it's now officially a "fair", apparently.

I decided to go with the cute mushroom shaped paperweights idea, and I have a little stand where I sell them.

Iroha is yelling at me to finish writing, or else we'll be late for our jobs at the fair. She's very excited for her job of grooming people's pet cats.

* * *

_Time: 5:46 P.M_

Finally, the fair is over, and I'm pretty tried because of it.

I didn't get very many customers compared to other stalls, but at least I got more than the only other craft booth, which sold voodoo dolls and was run by Kion Duo.

The few customers I got included an old man, who claimed to be buying one for his "lost love". I, being a relatively nice person, asked him what she was like, and he said that she was a "fair maiden with lavender tresses and the most beautiful smile". I know of a lot of purple-haired girls (mostly from Mizki's love chart), like Defoko, Aline Enbukyoku, and Liriki Triki, but I hope his "lost love" isn't any of them.

The most popular stand was Momo Momone's pastry stand, mostly because of her well-known peach tarts. Even though Prima and Kaito insisted that Sweet Ann run a pastry stand as well, she declined, and instead had a booth where people paid to challenge her at arm wrestling. The only person who beat her was, ironically, Momo. Piko could've beat her, too, but he was busy running his fortune-telling booth. I went to have my palm read, and the only thing Piko said (after looking at me ominously for 30 seconds) was "strange things will happen to you." I think they already have, thank you very much.

Another popular stand was the "Len Kagamine Fan(girl) Association Membership" stand, where a myriad of people (mostly girls) paid the fee of $12.27 to join.

The most unpopular stand was Pumpking the Testloid's "Anti-Len Kagamine Club" membership stand. The only person who bought a membership was none other than Len himself, which made Neru Akita fall more in love with him, since she now thinks he's "truly a troll at heart". Fjord Donka was going to buy one, too, but Chiyo Sakuwatari dragged him off before he could.

At the end of the day, we collected $13242.40. That really made me feel awfully warm and fuzzy inside, since so many people worked hard to earn that money to donate to a country that needs it.

I have to go, since Tonio wants me to assist him with fixing Big Al's hair.

* * *

_(A/N: Today celebrates the one year anniversary of my publishing my first fanfic! Yay!)_


	19. Hand Sanitizer

_Monday_

_Time: 4:34 P.M._

Gakupo and Big Al have moved out of the house. We were all sad, but I think many of my housemates only missed Gakupo because he was the (un)official maid. Now that Gakupo's gone, Tonio has to take his place, as a butler. Tonio hates that job, because he claims it's hard on his feet.

Gumi misses Gakupo for a reason other than being a maid. She also misses reading his diary, which I actually kind of miss a little bit, too. BUT NOT AS MUCH AS HER. Anyways, in the last entry we ever read of it, Gakupo admitted to having "feelings" for Big Al, so at least we know that they'll be happy together.

Mizki was crying in her room after Gakupo left. Trying to be a good friend (I guess that's what we are…), I asked her why, and she wept that she didn't have time to tell her true love how she feels about him. I was wondering who it was, so she finally told me that she loves. Her "special person" is no other than…

Gakupo. Yep, that's right. I was really surprised, but I still swore not to tell anyone (you don't count as a person, do you, journal?)

"What about your 'soulmate', VY2?" I said.

"But we're siblings!" she replied

I sighed. This coming from a person who thinks that Rin and Len are destined to be married.

She felt a lot better after drinking a nice cup of tea, so I left her alone to fix her UTAU love chart, where she is now currently trying to find who connects to Mikan Tachibana.

Hiyama-sensei is angrily yelling at everyone to do an emergency cleanup of the house, since VY2 is arriving today. He's been crabby all week, after Luka left him for "that dumb blue sasquatch" (no need to explain who that is), and has been giving his class twice as much homework as usual.

* * *

_Time: 7:39 P.M._

VY2 arrived fifteen minutes earlier than he was supposed to, and unfortunately, we the house wasn't quite clean enough yet. Most of us think that we cleaned slower than usual because Gakupo wasn't there.

Anyways, we needed to get someone to prevent VY2 from entering the house, and, according to popular vote, the person for the job was Kaito. All he had to do was sit in front of the door, because VY2 would certainly not be able to get around him.

So Kaito sat there for about fifteen minutes, idly licking an ice cream cone and reading _Goodnight Moon_, while the rest of us were either scrubbing the bathroom floor, dusting off bookshelves, or cleaning the tertiary dry goods closet.

We eventually did get around to welcoming VY2 in. He didn't seem to mind, because apparently, he'd been playing "I spy" with himself the entire time.

VY2 seems to be a nice guy, but I noticed that he dusted of his (already clean) chair before we ate supper, and seemed to put purell on his hands every five minutes. He wants us to refer to him as a "he", and we all agree with him, since his voice sounds way too masculine to be a girl.

He says that he likes taiko drumming, sword fighting (with katanas), and reading _Atlantic _magazine. Unlike Mizki, he VY2 has no official name, but Gumi is trying to get everyone to call him "Kiku", which means "Chrysanthemum" in Japanese.

With all this change in our house, I forgot to mention that it was Easter yesterday. Lily and I finally got our way, and everyone in the house watched _It's The Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown._ It was quite enjoyable, even though we had to watch it on Mizki's really tiny television (the one she watches "Coronation Street" with). It's a bit of a shame that Big Al wasn't here to watch it, though.

* * *

_(A/N: Hopefully you aren't to annoyed by how I made you scroll down to see the name of Mizki's beloved XDDD)_


	20. Silverware

_Saturday_

_Time: 6:52 P.M._

Murasaki is in our house yet again. Gumi and Mizki snuck into Gakupo's house while he was out buying silverware and china with Big Al, to find his diary in some place that they referred to as rather predictable.

Gumi wanted me to come along, but I was busy taking Taiko lessons with VY2, aka. "Yuma". Apparently, he realized that was his real name, so we can't call him "Kiku" anymore. It's actually kind of a relief, or else he could've gotten mixed up with Kiku Juon. Speaking of names, I learned that my name is actually "Ryuto", and that "Gachapoid" is just my product name. I like "Ryuto" a bit better than "Gachapoid", "Gachapin", "Gachahime", and "Lady Gacha", but I have a feeling that nobody else does. Anyways, the Taiko lessons were taking forever, since Yuma was applying hand sanitizer in copious amounts like he usually does.

After Gumi and Mizki left, Yuma and I decided to quit with the whole Taiko thing for now, and I went back to weaving a carpet for my room. It has… you guessed it… mushrooms on it. Prima dryly suggested that I should put a power saw on it instead.

I was busy weaving when the two of them returned with Murasaki. They read some of the new entries, and Mizki is quite distraught about what she learned about the relationship between Gakupo and Big Al. She was crabby the whole week, and if the fact that Leon, Lola, Prima, Tonio, and Sonika spent the whole day watching the Royal Wedding on her TV yesterday didn't make her crack, this must have. At least she has Hiyama-sensei (whose still crabby about his breakup with Luka) to keep her company. If I ever plan on having a proper romantic relationship when I grow up, I'm not going to dress up as a pirate, poke people in the stomach, draw love charts, or stay alone in my room and watch soap operas.

Wait… I'm eternally five years old. Forget what I wrote in the two sentences ago.

At least I can weave my carpet in peace now. All the females in the house (and maybe a few guys) are sitting in front of Gumi's toaster computer watching a _Hetalia_ marathon, even Yuki who really shouldn't be watching such things, and Prima, who normally refuses to watch anime. The rationale behind this is that Gumi, Miku, and Sonika have a history test on Monday. Hiyama-sensei attempted to get them to study properly and read their textbooks, but soon he just gave up and started watching the show along with them.

Mizki is now asking me if she can borrow my powersaw. I asked her why, and she said that Tei Sukone told her that it would be essential in winning Gakupo's love.

I'm going to run out the room, hide, and watch _Hetalia_, even if that's something only Usopp would do.


	21. Laser

_Saturday_

_Time: 7:21 P.M._

This morning I was the first person awake.

I'm normally not, but since I've changed the song on my alarm clock to the "Thomas the Tank Engine" theme, I've been waking up at least fifteen minutes before the second person up. I forgot that today was Saturday, so I woke up at 7 A.M., then went downstairs and poured myself a glass of orange juice and made some of that instant oatmeal stuff. I'm pretty sure that you were expecting me to say that I ate cold cereal… but I only eat that on weekdays.

It's nice that my class doesn't have any homework this weekend. Hiyama-sensei has gotten over his "angst", which Yuki has exploited by taking photos of him weeping in fetal position. And holding a stuffed squid (which, according to Yuki, is named "Cordelia"). Anyways, he's now back to playing monopoly with Leon, and prancing around as a unicorn-pirate-fish or whatever.

Today at lunch, Tonio announced to everyone that he was sick and tired of being butler. He said that the job is causing blisters on his beautiful feet, and he just had to rip off his knee socks and show them to us. The sight of those things caused poor Yuma to faint, and caused many others, including myself, to be scarred for life, so everyone officially declared that we need a new butler or maid.

Lola looked on craigslist, and she found three people: Momo Momone, Taya Soune, and Iku Acme.

Although everyone agreed that Iku Acme was not a good choice, nobody could agree on if we should hire Momo or Taya… so we called them over to do job interviews for next week.

Iroha, Miki, and Yuki (Hiyama-sensei was too busy playing monopoly with Leon) went over to visit the Voiceroids today, so I decided to tag along.

The Voiceroid house is a lot smaller than our house, but there are only four of them. Ai was up in her room reading some book about philosophy called "_Sophie's World_", but at least Shouta, Maki, and Yoshida-kun were nice enough to have tea with us.

Yoshida-kun says that he's worried because Mizki came over to their house the other day and asked him for his laser gun. He said the he didn't give it to her, since his "boss" needed it for something. Maki interjected and said that she saw Shouta steal it and sell it to Mizki for an "undisclosed large sum of money".

Gakupo and Big Al haven't called our house within the past week, so I hope that indicates that she hasn't used it yet. Or maybe it means that she has… uh oh.

* * *

_(A/N: I really have no idea who the new butler/maid of the Vocaloid's should be, so you should vote in your reviews for him/her.)_


	22. Boo

_Friday_

_Time: 5:23 P.M._

Our new butler, Taya Soune is quite a nice gentleman.

We held job interviews the other day, and, although Momo would have been a very good maid, Sweet Ann was vehemently against having her rival in both arm wrestling and baking clean her room. And Momo was not willing at all to work under her rival, so much so that her head popped off just at the mention of Sweet Ann's name.

Anyways, here are six good things about Taya:

1. He is the only person who, when Kaito asked him to run to the corner store and get ice cream in 17 minutes, came back in exactly that amount of time.

2. He likes watching _Antiques Roadshow_.

3. He doesn't mind it when Tonio asks him to draw on his feet with sharpies.

4. He can't beat Lily at any video games (I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but Lily sure thinks it is).

5. He knows where the tertiary dry goods storage room is, as well as the secondary dry goods storage room (this house apparently does not have a primary one, for reasons unknown).

6. He makes very good strawberry crepes. In fact, he's quite good at French cooking in general, and seems to have a fascination with French culture. However, he can't actually speak French.

The only bad thing about him is that he has "blood problems", and so he has to occasionally be away from work in order to get doctors check ups.

Gumi is a bit suspicious of him, since the only time she's ever seen such a perfect butler is in _Kuroshitsuji_. She and Piko suspect that he may be a demon or a vampire (remember the blood problems). But Gumi says that she can't hold anything against a guy who's willing to read _Rose of Versailles_ without being forced to.

Speaking of Gumi, she's calling me to come downstairs, since Gakupo and Big Al are visiting.

* * *

_Time: 8:48 P.M._

Gakupo was quite impressed by both Taya and Yuma. He joked that they've replaced him, as butler and token samurai, respectively. But Gakupo being Gakupo, he might have not been kidding. Gakupo agreed to teach Yuma how to play the shamisen, and Yuma is going to teach Gakupo how to play taiko drums. I have absolutely no idea how this is going to work out, considering Gakupo is so princess-y, and Yuma is so germ phobic.

Big Al also seems to like them, but he was a bit annoyed when Yuma adamantly refused to touch Archie, even though he takes more showers than half the people in this house. Taya, on the other hand, likes Archie. Archie, however, does not like him, considering that Archie tried to chase him into Leon's tulip garden.

Mizki spent the whole time in her room watching soap operas. I thought she was saving the laser gun to use for another moment, until I saw Iroha shooting some Monokuro Boo plushies with it.

Well, at least nobody was hurt, EXCEPT THOSE POOR MONOKURO BOO PLUSHIES… (T-T)

_(A/N: In my "poll", Taya won with three votes. Momo had only one. I now know that my readership is quite fond of bishies (like me, of course :D). Of course, I like Momo, too. According to UTAU wiki, Taya is actually a hermaphrodite, but he leans towards being male.) _


	23. Firebreath

_Friday _

_Time: 7:09 P.M._

Here's some news that used to be big but isn't too big anymore:

Two new vocaloids are confirmed to be released at some time later this year.

I heard this news from Ritsu, but the guy is a bit of a gossip, so sometimes the stories he tells aren't exactly true. Considering the vippers themselves were born from hoaxes, I guess this is to be expected. Like once he told me Taya is a hermaphrodite, like Ruko. Nope, Taya's just a feminine looking guy like Gakupo, Len, Piko, and Ritsu himself. Some people *cough* Gumi *cough* would include me in those ranks, but I thoroughly resent that.

This time, he was right, since today we got photos (and brief personality summaries) of the two new vocaloids in the mail. They're the winners of that contest where fans were allowed to design Vocaloids or whatever. Anyways, their names are Rui Hibiki and Ring Suzune. Rui is a shota (I learnt what that words means) who looks more like a girl than a lot of girls in this house. He's supposedly mature and well-mannered, so hopefully he and I will get along. Ring is a teenage girl who looks a bit like Miku. In her photo, she's wearing a maid dress, so nobody's sure if she's a cosplayer or an actual maid. Taya hopes that she's the former, since he does not want to lose his job.

After these two newcomers arrive, everyone has agreed that at least a few people are going to move out of the house. The only thing anyone could agree on is that nobody wanted to live alone with Kaito, or else they would end up starved to death. Even Kaito didn't want to live alone with himself, since he was quite disturbed by the idea of being starved.

Speaking of Kaito, he went to get some "alterations", and he came back, not bishonen or manly like we hoped, but just as "hambeasty" as ever (according to Gumi, anyways). Gumi is getting some soon, and she's quite excited, since she hopes that they'll give her the power to (amongst other things) shoot laser beams from her eyes, breathe fire, go inside computers, and cut carrots in midair. Hopefully Gakupo and I get some of these "alterations" as well, since we come from the same company as her.

Another development in the household is that Miku is taking formal English lessons. Her English is improving, but it still sounds like Engrish. We Japanese vocaloids can speak some English, but our pronunciation ranges from "not bad" to abysmal. Although Luka is officially bilingual, Gakupo and Miki speak better English than her. The same goes for the Engloids, whose Japanese skills are pretty good, but their pronunciation mediocre at best. The one exception is Sonika, who can speak every language, more or less. If you're wondering, these are the words of Sonika, the resident omniglot, not me.

Oh great. I can see that creepy American fake vocaloid, Ange Wayne, starring through my window. Some people call her an "American Vipper", but all the Vippers are greatly insulted by that. She's been hanging around our house for the past two weeks. We've tried every way of getting rid of her. Shooting her with the laser gun, stationing Kaito at the front door, etc. but to no avail. The fact that she carries a pistol around at all times only makes her more scary. Rin says that she looks like a genderbent version of America from_ Hetalia_. I'm officially never watching that show again.

* * *

_(A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't too funny of a chapter, but I like having Gacchy provide a commentary on the latest vocaloid news. Also, Japaneserockergirl informed me that Taya isn't a hermaphrodite but a feminine-looking guy! Thanks a bunch to her!)_


	24. Taj Mahal

_Sunday _

_Time: 9:12 P.M._

I have a lot of stuff to write about.

But in order for you to understand what happened today, I might as well tell you what happened yesterday.

Yesterday, we went on the (apparently yearly) beach trip. After Leon and Lola showed the newer vocaloids a power-point containing photos of previous beach trips, we set off. I spent the whole bus ride there wondering how Kaito could've ever had a six pack.

The beach wasn't too crowded, so everyone had a lot of fun doing various beach activities, like looking for mermaids (what Piko, Luka, and Kiyoteru spent most of their time doing), or fishing (Iroha and the Kagamines), or sitting under an umbrella, while wearing thick sun glasses and reading a book (Gakupo, Yuma, Prima, and Miriam). I was building a sand replica of the Taj Mahal with Yuki and Tonio, until I saw Lily angrily attempting to chase after a young man, with Lola and Sweet Ann trying to prevent her from doing so.

I asked them what was going on. Because Lily's explanation involves too many obscene and insulting words, I'll use Lola's:

"Lily is feeling quite vengeful after losing to that young man in 'Dance Dance Revolution', so she feels that she is obliged to 'beat him to a pulp'."

While Lola was explaining to me the scenario, the young man ran off, to remain unseen for a while. Don't worry, he'll appear again.

So I went back to my sand replica of the Taj Mahal, and all was well and good until Miku ran up to us, panicking about something. It turned out that we were supposed to celebrate Gumi's and Sweet Ann's birthdays (which are coming up soon) at the beach, and Sweet Ann made Gumi a nice carrot birthday cake… but we didn't have a cake for Sweet Ann.

We couldn't bake a cake, since none of our motel rooms had a kitchen, and we didn't have enough money on hand at the moment to buy a cake large enough to feed 25 people (Taya didn't come on the trip with us, we gave him a weekend off).

So we decided to do some "busking" to earn money, and hope that Sweet didn't notice us. Some people were pretty good at it, like Miki, who did some magic act, Sonika, who could sing the songs in 39 different languages, Kaito, who juggled donuts, and Piko, who did his fortune teller thing again. But some of us couldn't really do anything, like Miku, who sung a song entitled "I whip my leek back and forth", and I, who (this was Gumi's idea, I swear), stand really, really still, cosplaying as Grell Sutcliffe, complete with chainsaw. We earned a grand total of $20.54 before the beach security came and told us to stop "panhandling".

We were thinking of other plans, like having some of us enter the "Annual Fathers Day Father-Child Egg Toss", or rob the hot dog stand guy, when the young man from earlier walked by us, and said he was a professional chef, and he could bake a cake for us, for a small fee. Lily still wanted to beat him up, so he eventually agreed to bake it for free, as long as she didn't hurt him.

He delivered it to us that evening, and we happily had our "Happy Sweet Ann and Gumi birthday picnic". And then everyone realized that no one had got any gifts. Oops. Well, their birthdays aren't for a few days, so we can buy them, right?

Today, nothing too much happened at the beach, except for that we had a lot fun. That is, until we had to leave, and as we were heading to the bus, someone realized Kaito was missing. And then we heard that the beach had to close because a dead whale was found on the shore and authorities were going to have to blow it up with dynamite. No, really. Everyone panicked because we all thought it might've been Kaito. You see, Vocaloid 1s can't stay in water for too long, or else they malfunction, and well, die (it's a good thing that this was changed for Vocaloid 2). At the moment, it seemed to be a real possibility that his corpse was going to be blown up.

We split up to look around everywhere for Kaito, just to make sure that wasn't him, but unfortunately, he was not to be found. But when we returned to the bus, lo and behold, there he was, on his unicycle, licking an ice cream cone. Nobody got angry at him, since we were all relieved that he was alive. And despite how awkward the idea would've seemed afterwards, we had a giant group hug. D'awww.

Oh wow, that was an interesting trip. I'm really tired… and HOLD IT… I HAVE AN EXAM TOMMOROW. Stupid Hiyama-sensei, why did you make it after the trip? WHY? ARGH. I'M GONNA HAVE TO PULL AN-ALL NIGHTER!

* * *

_(A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters so far! But it's really hard to choose, of course.)_


	25. Okapi

_Sunday_

_Time: 4:12 P.M._

So many people have their birthdays in the summer.

Miriam's was some time last week, but we didn't do anything, since all she wanted was to have the house be completely quiet for a day. That was very difficult, but we managed to suceed. Tonio and Sonika have the same birthday, which is in a few days, and Gakupo's birthday is at the end of this month. Miku's and Lily's birthdays are both in August, and (if you count this as summer) Mizki's birthday is in the beginning of September. My birthday isn't for a while, but I wonder what'll happen between now and then.

I got my report card back this morning in the mail, and I got A-pluses in every subject except visual arts, drama, and gym. Hiyama-sensei said that my voice was too "monotonous" in my dramatic performance of _Green Eggs and Ham_, but I was playing the guy that isn't named "Sam", so it's perfectly fine, I think. And besides, my voicebank isn't the most expressive, even if I try to make it more so. Drama is an unfair subject for voice synthesizers, if you ask me. I think my art teacher didn't like the fact I that I drew a face on every object that we were supposed to sketch, but almost every girl in my class does that, and they all got A-pluses. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to put the "Me Gusta" face onto my painting of a sunset, but that face is hard to paint, thank-you-very-much. As for gym, I know I'm not athletic. It runs in the family. None of us Internet Co. vocaloids can ride a bicycle without training wheels.

Rin and Miki did badly on their history exams. Writing that the cause of World War II was that "Germany had to make cuckoo clocks for France" is not a good answer. Gumi showed both of them "_Weeaboostories_" in order to try to convince them that _Hetalia _should never, _ever_ be the only resource you use to study history. They claimed that they used other resources, and they actually did, if _Scandinavia and the World_ counts. I have no idea why they didn't just read their textbooks.

I also went to the zoo today, with Yuki, Iroha, Leon, Hiyama-sensei, and the rest of Leon's hipster friends. Gumi wanted to come, so she could study the behavioural patterns of various animals, but she was busy trying to build sugar-powered mecha-suit. Anyways, Leon was dressed as a hippogriff (complete with "hipster glasses"), as were his friends. All the non-hipsters (like me) tried to distance themselves from the hipsters to avoid embarrassment, which wasn't too hard, since they were only looking at animals the "non-mainstream" animals, like the cassowary, the tapir, and the okapi.

Most of the animals were nice and all, but they just don't seem as cute as the do on those nature documentaries. One of the cows somehow managed to eat Yuki's all-beef hot dog, and it seemed to quite enjoy it. We were all greatly disturbed. On the bright side, I think the snakes were fond of me. They all came up to the glass when they saw me. Iroha thinks I must be like Harry potter or something. Unfortunately for Iroha, all the felines, whether they were lions, zebras, or ocelots, seemed to be very afraid of her.

To end on an "OMG new housemates" note, we heard the demos for the Spanish-speaking and Mandarin-speaking vocaloids. We don't even have any idea what their names are, yet, but we can tell that the Spanish one is male, and the Chinese one is female. Mizki didn't really care about that, since all she's worrying about is that "CUL" is becoming an official vocaloid. "CUL" basically Mizki wearing red and black striped thigh-high socks, so all of us are mystified as to why she needs to be a separate entity. As long as the new vocaloids will are nice, I don't really care who they look like. Unless they look like Ronald McDonald, which would be scary.


	26. Duct Tape

_Tuesday_

_Time: 5:47 P.M._

We celebrated Tonio and Sonika's birthday on the weekend, since almost everyone who was old enough to have a summer job had one. Miriam works as a library technician, Meiko is now a waitress, and even Kaito decided he had to get work… driving an ice cream truck. I suppose that singing doesn't earn most Vocaloids and UTAUs enough money. I'm already worrying about what kind of job I have to get!

Sonika and Tonio didn't really mind sharing a party too much, since we had it at a nice Indian restaurant. Tonio was upset that everyone bought him foot-related gifts, since he specifically told everyone that he wanted a Hummel figurine. So now he has a whole pile of socks, toe separators, foot creams, and the like. Yep, even the card we drew him had footprints on it. And the cake Sweet Ann made was looked giant foot. Because of this, Tonio vowed to prove to everyone that there's more to him than his obsession with feet. I wish him luck. At least everyone had fun dancing to the music in the restaurant, which I think was from various Bollywood films.

Today, Iroha and I visited Gumi while she was working her job at an anime and manga shop. I was looking to see if the latest volume of One Piece was released yet (it hasn't :-( ), and Iroha went to see if they were selling any Hello Kitty duct tape or Hello Kitty anatomy models. They weren't, but that isn't the worst thing that happened today.

The worst thing that happened was that a… anime-obsessed fellow, for lack of a better word, charged into the store. After making a mess of all the shelves, and yanking off all the manga and doujin he liked with extreme ferocity. He then marched up to the cash register, and asked Gumi if she was a "kawaii-moe-desu Japanese schoolgirl". She politely tried to tell him that she was technically part Filipino, since the singer who voiced her is. The man flipped out, shouting that if she was"purebred Japanese", he would've asked her out, so that they could go to conventions dressed as Inuyasha original characters together, but since she isn't, she is apparently a horrible human being. Gumi dealt with this by sticking out her tongue at him, and telling him that she thought Inuyasha stunk.

He grumbled a bit, and then tried to ask out Iroha, by telling her that she's such an adorable "kawaii-moe-desu loli catgirl" (which is apparently praise). She proceeded to kick him in a place where men don't like to be kicked, and, after a few minutes of his girlish screaming, he tried to ask out Ryone Yami, another customer. The man didn't know that Yami was actually a crossdresser with a fondness of knives. And so, the anime-obsessed fellow, screaming like a girl once again, was chased around the store by a raging Yami, who is apparently already married (but looks barely older than twelve). Since I was hiding behind a bookshelf, Eri Rizumu, the only other non-harassed person in the store, was left to call 911. But by accident, because she was panicking, she called an UTAU named "911", and by the time she succeeded in calling the actual number, the crazed man had run off, stealing all the manga without paying, shouting "WEEABOO OTAKUNE WILL NOT LET SUCH AN INSTITUTION DESTROY HIS LOVE FOR NIHON~DESU!" .

Since we knew his name, it was easy for the police to track him down and arrest him. Gumi says that she still needs to work at the store to fund her science experiments, since the money she earned from (cheating me into) selling my house ran out. I wanted her to get her karma, but I think what happened today was a little harsh.

* * *

_(A/N: Yes, all the UTAUs mentioned here are real, even Weeaboo Otakune. I feel a bit bad for characterizing him like that, but I imagine that's what he's probably like. He's actually one of my favourite UTAUs XD. Also, Gumi's voice actress, Megumi Nakajima, is actually Filipino-Japanese, according to Vocaloid Wiki. ) _


	27. Sketching

_Time: 7:32 P.M._

As chaotic as the house is, sometimes it's paradoxically quite boring.

Leon was hogging up the newly-repaired T.V. in order to find news about Amy Winehouse's funeral. Luka, Piko, and Meiko built a really large card house in the foyer, so everyone has to walk through the back door. And Mizki has learned that Korean dramas are (in her words) "much more entertaining and emotionally stimulating" than British and American soap operas. I guess I'm just getting way too used to seeing the bizarre.

When Miriam said that she wanted to go to the park to sketch some things, I decided to go with her. I really need to practice drawing foliage. On the walk there, we went past the "illegal UTAU ghetto". It's not really that much of a "ghetto"; the houses there are pretty nice, in fact. Everyone just calls it that because those UTAUs are pariahs due to the way they were made. It's not really fair that they should be ostracized for things that weren't even their fault, but that's how things roll here, I guess. The Google Translate Woman and the Malak Shah UTAUs waved to us as we walked by. I smiled and waved back, but Miriam walked past them as if they didn't exist.

We got to the park, and I drew a bit with Miriam, but after a while, I got a bit bored and decided to go on the play structure. I climbed to the top of the tower, and from there, I could see everyone. That was when I spotted Neru. She was repeatedly shouting "DIE YOU EVIL SWINE!" into phone. I assumed she was playing "Angry Birds", but then I heard her shout, "YEAH TAKE THAT PIZZA GUY! REMEMBER TO BRING IT TO ME ON TIME!" Unfortunately, she saw me, and she screamed, "OMG it's Gacha-whatever! The 'Len Kagamine Fangirls Association' fifth most wanted!" The people before me are Rin, Kaito, a bunch of bananas, and Miku, by the way. Anyways, instead of getting me herself, she called Tei on her phone to come and get me, since she's that lazy. I was about to jump off the structure and convince Miriam to go home, but then I felt a hand cover my mouth, and a butcher knife being held up to my neck. "Prepare to suffer…" I heard a voice murmur evilly, and then I was whacked in the head with a cucumber.

I woke up some time later in what looked like a tree house filled with cackling teenage girls. The shock of being kidnapped had turned me into my dinosaur form, so I now I had no thumbs. I was being held in some sort of prison came up to me and said really, _really_ fast:

"Well, I was going to kill you, but then the association, and not me, mind you, voted that we should keep you hostage until Len agrees to letting us be his harem. Then, we read on Vocaloid Wiki that you're the least popular vocaloid and that like, every Vocaloid fan hates you, and that people think you sound like Barney, which means that Lenny-chan probably wouldn't comply with our requests. So now I must kill you!"

I panicked, for I knew I was much too young to die. Seriously, I haven't even been around for a year! The fact that everyone supposedly hates me, which I believe at the bottom of my heart is a complete lie (but maybe I'm wrong T^T), was the least of my worries. So then in a blur of who-knows-what, I escaped the prison, and single-handedly defeated all of the Len Kagamine Fangirl Association (some of them might have been guys, actually)... WITHOUT MY POWER SAW! I'm not sure quite what happened, but now I'm back at home, lying on my bed, and Miriam and Taya are quite relieved that I'm alive. Everyone else in the house didn't know I was gone, unfortunately. Taya made me a cup of tea. That reminds me of Gakupo. I should really be working on his birthday gift. I have to wait until I turn back into my human form though, since I don't think one can do crafts if they don't have thumbs.

* * *

_(A/N: I made Tei really evil here… but according to her profile, she's a crazy Len-obsessed yandere, so I think it's okay. And yes, both those illegal UTAUs are real.) _


	28. Chiffon

_Saturday_

_Time: 11:23 A.M. _

It was a good thing that Gakupo and Big Al decided to go on a trip to celebrate Gakupo's birthday, because we didn't have anything prepared. They came back from Vienna the day before yesterday, but they were pretty jet-lagged. That's why we decided to hold Gakupo's birthday party today. It's going to be a tea party in our back yard, which meant that Leon, Lola, and Iroha spent the whole of yesterday pruning the rose bushes. I finished making his birthday present, a set of hairpins. Gakupo is a mild-mannered gentleman, so I trust that he won't stab out anyone's eyeballs with them. Thank goodness I turned back into my human form last week so I could finish them on time!

Everyone is supposed to dress "formally", so once again, I'm stuck wearing a suit. I don't like suits too much, since it's hard for me to scratch itches in them. I just hope I'm not going to be itchy at all today. It's even more of a bother for the girls though. Miku needs about five people to help her braid her hair! And then Miki wants to wear the Lolita dress she wore at Luka's party, but she fears being mistaken for Ritsu again. The only guy who had any real problems with his suit was Kaito, because it was one size too big. Apparently, he has lost weight, which is considered a great triumph on his part, so he decided to wear the suit in order to show off to Gakupo.

* * *

_Time: 4: 37 P.M. _

The party went surprisingly smoothly. No major disasters happened, and Gakupo seemed quite content with what we had done for him. Well, I think many a passerby mistook him for a woman, considering he was wearing a frilly, pale pink chiffon dress and a large hat to go with it. His partner Big Al, though, probably had enough manliness for the both of them XD. Speaking of Big Al, Mizki was glaring at him the whole time. I find it a bit funny that she was wearing a dress and hat exactly like Gakupo's, except in lavender, but she wasn't at all mad at him.

The tea was quite good, so I now I know why Gakupo drinks so much of it! Even though we had many tasty finger sandwiches and petit fours, the only thing he ate was the eggplant fritters. He didn't even have a slice of the cake we bought him! (Ann was getting tired of always baking) Okay, maybe it was because he couldn't have, since Kaito ate the whole thing before anyone could touch it.

We also had a lot of fun playing various party games, such as "Pin the Scar on the Big Al" (other variations include "Pin the Bow on the Rin" and "Pin the USB cord on the Piko"), murder handshake, and musical chairs. Musical chairs was quite fun, actually. The music was all classical (okay, and baroque and romantic) pieces, like "Invention No. 13 in A Minor" by Bach, and "The Queen of the Night Aria" by Mozart. And luckily, no chairs were broken.

Right now, Gumi is re-reading _Ouran High School Host Club_. After some "deep scientific thought", she believes that Honey must have some disease ("probably the same disease as Konata Izumi and the creepy girl in _Orphan_" her notes say), as no eighteen-year old looks like they're eight. She wants to do some tests on me. Maybe now's a good time to tell her that software doesn't age like humans.

* * *

_(A/N: You may have noticed that a lot of Gacha's entries are written on the weekend. Let's just assume that he has other ones that remain unseen to your eyes. Also, Luvandia asked me how he could write the last entry in his dinosaur form, and, in case anyone else is wondering, he typed it. Yes, Gacha can type with no thumbs, he just "two-finger types". XD)_


	29. Unicorn

_Sunday _

_Time: 1:02 P.M._

Gumi forced me to watch a music video on Youtube entitled "PonPonPon". I swear the girl in it must be the long lost sister of Nyancat, despite the species difference. Little did I know that Gumi was filming my reaction to it, which she then put up on Youtube. She thinks it'll be more popular than my songs. I have a feeling that she's right.

Tommorow, I'm going to have to go to summer camp. Thank goodness it's a day camp. At least Yuki and Rin are going, too. Iroha is doing some volunteer service at the local humane society, so she gets out of it, and Len refuses to leave the house after the incident with the fangirls. Whoever registered us most definitely wanted to clear out the house. It's going to be even more crowded after the release of "Vocaloid3". Besides Ring and Lui, there's also going to be this girl named Aoki Lapis, who we think looks like a magical version of Kaiko, and some vocaloid "idols" that you can meet "in real life".

Back to the point, I have to go to summer camp. Due to my "poor" mark in drama, I was signed up for musical theatre camp, which I don't think I'm going to enjoy. Even though I'm made for singing, I can't dance. Yuki's worried that her voice is too soft, but Rin is really excited. She and Len have been the leads in the school musical ever since they were created.

Today there's going to be a promotional photoshoot, which is rumoured to be for Miku's birthday, which everyone has to go to. We're all sure that the only vocaloids who'll get photos taken of them are the Crypton ones, though.

* * *

_Time: 5:33 P.M._

I don't think things went as well as expected.

The first observation was that while photographer, an Australian UTAU named Takara Asune, seemed to be a pretty nice guy, the "manager", Kawaiine Kagami, was very blunt. She was quite upfront about Kaito being "too much of a fatty~desu" to be in any photos. So he was replaced by a young, blue-haired man whose name no one remembered, because he was so *~bishonen~* that his beauty and sparkles prevented _everyone _from thinking properly. Even me ^^;.

Kagami also tried to get Prima to be more "moe" by having her wear a teal fox-girl outfit, which she insisted was based of a Chinese opera costume. And she made Tonio wear some sort of unicorn suit (also from Chine opera, apparently). And, as predicted, she ignored everyone else who wasn't made by Crypton, with the exception of poor Gakupo. Some of the photos taken by a quite weirded-out Takara Asune include:

-Gakupo dressed as a waiter, with Luka sitting on his lap, and Len lying on the ground in front of him. And both of them were in "Hooter's" uniforms. In a set that looked like a saloon in the Wild West.

-Fake!Kaito, dressed like an emo kid, lying on the ground dead, while a very bedazzled, decora-wearing Miku licks his blood off a pastry fork. Surrounded by stuffed toys (Iroha was very jealous). That reminds me of the "PonPonPon" thing… O_o.

-Rin and Meiko fighting light-sabers. Enough said.

As you can expect, the photos turned out pretty funny. Kagami said she was going to send them to her "incarcerated son"… Otakune Weeaboo. After hearing that Gumi, Iroha, and I, were quite distraught that Master (I'm surprised I haven't mentioned him here before) hired Kagami of all people.

Well, now I'm at home, and I'm quite relieved that no embarrassing photos were taken of me. Sometimes, it's nice to be unpopular. :-)

* * *

_(A/N: I command you to watch "PonPonPon". YOU WILL NEVER BE THE SAME. XD) _


	30. Letters

_Monday_

_Time: 1:16 P.M_.

Nothing utterly bizarre has happened lately.

I showed Mr. Cantor "PonPonPon" on the last day of camp, and I filmed his quite amusing reaction (hiding under his chair). Even though I put it on Youtube, with his consent, of course, it has gotten only 18 hits so far. Our theatre camp performance of "Oliver" was quite excellent though, and everyone got a standing ovation. Mr. Cantor was proud of that, and I think for a quite man like him, that's enough recognition.

On a less cheerful note, most of the males in the house are a bit irritated with me. You see, Lily's birthday was a few days ago, and she insisted on having a "girls night out". She counted Mizki as a female, but Yuma didn't qualify. Anyways, that left all us guys at home to do… something. I really wanted us to make a wall mural, but Len insisted that we do "manly things", like watch "_Colombiana_" at the local movie theatre or play _Halo_.

Even though I'm sure that nobody else really wanted to do any of those things, no one could thing of anything better to do. Kaito wanted to watch Food Network shows, and Piko and Kiyoteru wanted to hold a séance for Amy Winehouse, Tonio was hoping that we had a "spa night", and Leon and Yuma didn't really care what we did, so long as it wasn't to "mainstream" or unsanitary. But using massive puppy-dog eyes and bribery, Len managed to get his way. We were about to head out to watch _Colombiana_, when Yuma pointed out that I was way too young to view such things. I suggested that I could stay with Gakupo and Big Al. Tonio called them up, and learned that they were going to an opera entitled "_Paradise of the Mirage_". Although Big Al said that they would have enjoyed my company, but they only had two tickets, and all the tickets were sold out.

I told them it was okay for me to see it, since Gumi had forced me to read some of her more risqué mangas. That was partially the truth, but by risqué, I mean anything with one swearword or an ounce of innuendo. So we all went to the theatre, but Coco Macne, the person at the box office, said that it was arguably "morally wrong" to force a young child to watch a violent movie like that. Len claimed I would be fine with it, and so we went into the theatre. During the advertisements, however, Rook and Oniko Hinomoto saw me, and reported us to the usher, who angrily evicted us from the theatre.

So all of us had to go home, and paint our toenails while we were watching _Futoi Bob_. Futoi Bob was reading out fan letters, one of which was from Kaito. It said:

_Dearest Bob,_

_I have attempted to delicately eat all the fine creations that you have eaten on your show, to varying degrees of success. It is quite difficult to make bacon-custard-persimmon flambé at home without your housemates calling the fire department. Anyways, I hope you manage to stay the big, loud, and proud d00d you always are. Don't let the health activists or heart attacks stop you! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LOVED BY THOSE WHO LOVE TO EAT!_

_Your (quite literally) biggest fan,_

_Kaito Shion_

Futoi Bob then expressed great joy at getting a letter from a _video game character_. Everyone started to rage at the notion of being called video game characters. And then they all said it was _my_ fault, since I got them kicked out of the theatre. Really? They could've at least blamed Kaito, who made them all watch the show. All the other guys were so upset at me that they were too distracted to be disgusted at the sight of Futoi Bob eating fried chocolate butter balls.

And so, for the past few days, none of the males have been talking to me, which means I'm stuck helping Gumi with her experiments for the time being. School starts soon, but Kiyoteru is too busy trying to start a band to think about it (I'm not invited to be in it, of course). I hope they forgive me. I've apologized numerous times, but to no avail :( .

* * *

_(A/N: I have not seen "Colombiana", and I'm not planning to any time soon. I'll leave it up to your imagination what the girls did on their night out. ;D) _


	31. Nakama

_Friday_

_Time: 7:18 P.M. _

My fight with the other guys has blown over, thanks to something more catastrophic happening.

You see, Mizki's birthday was yesterday, and Miku's was the day before. So, everyone decided to hold them both a party yesterday, instead of holding two separate parties, as we do often with housemates who have close birthdays. On her birthday, while most of the day she seemed as normal as a Vocaloid can be, by the evening, it was evident that Miku was quite upset to not find us throwing a surprise party for her. And so, she started to scream at us for "forgetting her special day", and her scream was so high-pitched that it caused the windows to break. Meiko tried to explain to Miku, albeit with a lot of swearing, that her (and Mizki's) party was tomorrow. Miku then loudly proclaimed that she didn't "need a measly party from us, unlike Mizki", and that her "myriad of followers" was throwing her a party anyways.

While Miku was busy partying, everyone else in the house was busy discussing SeeU, a soon-to-be-Vocaloid3. All we can conclude about her is that she's a 17 year-old Korean catgirl who likes K-pop music, and that she can speak Korean and Japanese fluently, and English moderately well. Sonika is still proud of being the most multilingual Vocaloid in the house. Anyways, Iroha is a bit distraught with the news of another catgirl Vocaloid, as there's already her, and those Meaw girls. And then there's reported to be another Vocaloid coming out soon named "Mew", and everyone in the house bet Lola (the only skeptic, for unknown reasons) five bucks that she's also going to be a catgirl.

We also talked about Kiyoteru's rock band "Ice Mountain". His bandmates apparently don't know that he likes to poke people's stomachs and has a stuffed squid named Reagan (not "Cordelia", as Yuki had previously told me), even though everyone in the house does. Rin then loudly proclaimed that we were indeed "nakama", until Prima pointed out that the only reason any of us knows is because we all live together, which would make us bound to find out anyways. Just as we were wrapping that conversation up, Miku came home.

She was incredibly upset, and, in a melodramatic fashion, she explained her "tale of agony" (to quote her):

"So I went to the party, right, and then everyone sung happy birthday to me, and I was all like 'Arigato, everybody!', since you know, all the guests are either Japanese, weeaboos or both. They brought out with really tasty-looking cake, and of course, I got to blow out the candles. Everything was going nicely, until I asked for a slice of cake. Then this really pasty-looking dude with a Naruto headband proclaimed that I was not allowed to have cake, or else I would get fat. Then some weird pink-haired tattooed woman was all like 'OMG that's so right, my kawaii son~desu! I'm *~sugoi~* surprised she's still the same size after eating that bacon-wrapped hotdog the other day~nya!' Seriously, those people must've been stalking me or something; since I'm 100% sure I've never seen them before in my life. And guess what? Most of the guests agreed with those two weirdos, and the only think I got to eat was a leek! Can you believe it? Just one measly leek! Jeez, who do those jerks think we are, only defining us by our character items?"

Okay, I might've taken some liberties with what Miku said, but that more or less sums it up. I have never been so grateful to not have a character item.

Miku felt really bad about being mad at us, and she admitted that maybe she was a little bit used to being treated like a diva by her fans, and being more popular than the rest of us.

Yesterday, we happily celebrated Mizki's birthday, and once again, Gakupo and Big Al came over. Everyone just lounged about the house in our pajamas, watching cheesy romance shows like "_Delightful Girl Choon-Hyang_", and "_Fated to Love You_" and eating Crispers.

I have to go now, Gumi insists that she wants to show me an "excellent work of artistry" called "Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls". She must be lying, as no "excellent work of artistry" has a title like that.

* * *

_(A/N: I don't know anything about those romance shows, I just searched up Korean and Taiwanese drama up on Wikipedia XD. However, I have seen "Nyan~Neko Sugar Girls". Watch it on Youtube. I dare you… TEEHEE!) _


	32. Munch

_Saturday _

_Time: 3:24 P.M._

This week was the first week of school. And yet, Hiyama-sensei (who is _still_ my teacher) insisted on assigning us a book report, which is due at the end of this month. On the bright side, you can do it on any book you want. So while Yuki is writing hers on "_Ramona Quimby, Age Eight_", I'll be doing mine on "_Hector and the Search for Happiness_".

More news on the upcoming vocaloids: Ms. Akikoroid-chan, whose demo and appearance have been released, is not a "commercial voicebank" like the rest of us. She bragged about this in her letter to us, and about how she's in FirstClass University training to be a pharmacist and some random other stuff. Lily's in college, and from what she's told us, she seems to spend a lot of time partying and chasing pigeons in the park with her pals Luna (who may also become a vocaloid) and Mosh.

Also, Ring Suzune's demo was released. Rin commented that it sounded like "Miki with a Swedish accent. Y'know, since she sounds like she's singing the words without vowels." Sweet Ann was incredibly offended by Rin's "stereotyping", and started yelling at her in, what was, according to Sonika, perfect Swedish. I now fear that Rin will ask SeeU where her ahoge with a face is. Of course, Miki was a bit insulted that Rin said Ring sounds like her, but comparisons are so commonplace in the house nowadays, nobody really gets mad about it. I'm never really compared to any other vocaloids, so I suppose my voice is pretty unique. Then again, I'm compared to Barney, so maybe that's not a good thing.

On another note, Hiyama-sensei introduced his "Ice Mountain" band mates to us today. They were a tomboyish girl/feminine looking-guy, a nerd, Gumi's biology teacher, and that guy who works at the grocery store down the street. Not exactly "star" material. Miku and Sonika wanted to give them makeovers, being self-proclaimed experts on how "guys in bands" are supposed to look. Gumi thought that was a good idea, but there was no way that she was going to give her biology teacher a makeover. Everyone else (including the band) didn't really want to do that either, but then Miku told the greengrocer that she would never buy leeks from him again. After making an expression that reminded me of that Edvard Munch painting, he, and the rest of the band, reluctantly agreed.

So, a few hours later, Miku and Sonika presented to us "Ice Mountain's New Look". Hiyama-sensei was quite upset that they now look like dating sim characters, because they are a Tom Lehrer tribute band.

I think I should work on my book report right now.

* * *

_Time: 4:09 P.M._

Oh, right, I forgot to mention that we also heard Mew's demo. Other than that, she's still a mystery to us.

* * *

_(A/N: I recently wrote a fic entitled "Reflections of a Faceless Girl" about Mizki, if anyone is interested. It takes place in the same universe as this, by the way. Also, I feel that know is the right time to tell you guys that the last chapter of this is going to be uploaded on Gachapoid's birthday.)_


	33. Extend

_Tuesday_

_Time: 7:02 P.M._

Wow… I just noticed that I haven't written in ages! Sorry about that, but I have been really busy with school. There was that darn book report, an English quiz, two Japanese quizzes, a Science quiz, what feels like 50 sheets of math homework, and an art project. I think my message-covered bottle looks pretty nice, but I'm not sure, because the only person I tried to get an opinion from was Ritsu, who seemed to be too busy worrying about ruining his "Moitie JSK" to provide any advice. Maybe I'll ask Gumi about it. Then again, she's more of a science person. And she's really upset right now about her "Extend" outfit. She thinks it makes her look ridiculous, even more so than her usual box-art outfit.

Recently, we received Mew's demo, and a photo of her. She's surprisingly not a cat-girl, although she does have a cat. Iroha now wants to be best friends with Mew, but I think she seems more like the type of person who'd hang out with Lily or Miriam.

With the news of Mew's arrival, a lot of us started making our plans for moving away. Decent housing in our town is quite expensive, due to the surplus of UTAUs and Fanmades being created everyday. Most people live in apartments, or share their home with a lot of people. The only Vocaloids who can afford to buy a house (and have a steady income solely from their singing) are the Crypton Vocaloids, sans Meiko and Kaito. It's not that Kaito isn't popular, it's just that he doesn't appear in PVs anymore, since the producers have found a "super bishonen stunt-double".

So right now, Rin, Len, Miku, and Luka plan to purchase a large house in the nicest part of town. Tonio, Miriam, Ann, and Lily have all managed to have enough money from their respective jobs (masseuse, library technician, waitress, and theatre usher, respectively) to buy apartments, which significantly cuts down the population of our household. Luckily, Mew, Akikoroid-chan, and, the Vocaloidol girls are all going to find housing somewhere else, so the only people expected to move in here in the near future are SeeU, Ring, and Lui. Yep, I'm still staying in this house. I tried to persuade Gumi to help me buy my house back, but it has since doubled in price from when she sold it, and there's no way that she's "spending _her_ hard earned money on _my_ house". And my "hard-earned money" only amounts to $87.65. Not enough to buy a house T^T.

Events that occurred in my life:

Taya is trying to teach me how to speak French. GRRRR I don't get those conjugations.

I just read the latest chapters of _One Piece_, and they're not as good as I hoped.

I saw a trailer for the _Muppets _Movie, and now I must go and see it as soon as it comes out. And I must buy the new _Winnie the Pooh_ movie when it comes out on DVD.

Other Events :

The Ritsu-Miki feud is apparently still going on. While I was talking to Ritsu about Miki the other day, he referred to her as "that failed replica-wearing copy-cat of me". And when I told Mizki, who told Miki this (okay, not the best thing to do, but…), she (supposedly) said that the only reason she wears "replicas" (OF WHAT?) is because she is trying to be more feminine so that people don't mistake _her _for a "more masculine version of Ritsu" The latter events are what Mizki told me happened. I have a feeling she's over-exaggerating.

Ann still is still upset with Rin over the whole "Swedish Fiasco". Ann was about to forgive Rin, but she walked into her room, only to find Rin watching "Swedish Chef" videos on Youtube.

I shall end this with an interesting observation: No matter where an UTAU, Vocaloid, or Fanmade is from, they shall always speak Japanese and/or English, even if neither is the official language of their country.

* * *

_(A/N: My excuse for not updating is the same as Gachapoid's XD)_


	34. Kiddy

_Tuesday _

_Time: 8:04 P.M._

It annoys me that my journal entry schedule is getting too erratic, but then again, it was always pretty irregular in the first place.

Well, today at school, we were at the computer lab in English class, when Miko Ooka, Ritsu's younger sister, discovered that on Microsoft Word, if you type in the word "utau" and do a spell check, Word thinks that you misspelled "uterus" (or "Utah", "uteri", "Oota", "Ute", or "utter"). Although Hiyama-sensei insists that his pupils are too innocent to understand the meaning of the word, it's pretty clear that they do, because now a petition is going around to make "utau" an official English word, and tell Microsoft that it is in "no way related to uteri or Utah". They were going to add the word "uttering", until it occurred to Teto, the mastermind behind the petition, that Utaus do indeed do a lot of uttering. I signed the petition, since really, what harm could it do?

Despite the load of homework I still have to do, everyone decided to go out to dinner as our last dinner together before a whole bunch of people move out, and some of the Vocaloid 3s move in (for lack of better phrasing). So we went to Loke's Bar and Grill for dinner, since the proprietor, Loke, is quite a nice gentleman. However, Lola, insisting that we save money, made everyone order kiddy meals. Well, I would've ordered one anyway, but Kaito… not so much. Defoko, who works at the restaurant part time, was our waitress, and she was surprisingly unfazed by our frugal ordering choices. According to Mizki, she was hired because she resembles Loke's deceased wife. I briefly peculated that Loke could be the elderly man who thinks Gakupo looks like his "lost love", because Gakupo, Defoko, and (presumably) Loke's former wife all have lavender hair, but I concluded that Loke is too nice and not creepy enough to be him.

After our delicious kiddy meals, and our attempt to all cram onto the subway to get home (believe it or not, it worked), I went to help Len pack up his stuff. I told Len that he should maybe throw out some of his things, but he believes that they are a "fundamental part of his existence". Right… you _really_ need Pet Rocks, Indian statues of drumming frogs, _Yogi Bear_ Posters, Raffi albums, and three-year-old Walmart coupons in order to survive. I used this sarcastic argument against him, but he insists that Lady Gaga glasses, ships-in-bottles, mushroom paperweights, and quilted antimacassars are not any more useful than his things. I was going to retaliate by informing him that _I _was not moving away, but I suppose Andreas, his Pet Rock, may be the best protection he has against Tei Sukone. He _can_ fling it at her, after all XD.

Oh, right, with everyone moving, and the new Vocaloids coming out on October 21st (the day before Iroha's birthday), I almost forgot that my birthday is on October 8th. It's only four days away!

* * *

_(A/N: I will probably be busy on October 8__th__, so I may not update until the day after. Also, the "utau" on Microsoft Word thing is indeed true. At least on the English version, anyhow XD.) _


	35. Idiosyncrasies

_Time: 4:19 P.M._

My birthday was two days ago, so I am one year old, or five years old, depending on how you count my age.

Everyone almost forgot to celebrate, since they're so busy preparing for the arrival of the Vocaloid 3s, especially SeeU. Thankfully, they didn't forget which made me really happy!

The weather was really nice, and we had a picnic in the backyard. We did all the typical things that people do at picnics, like have a potato sack race and play hide and seek. It was really fun! And of course, there was a cake. A mint-chocolate ice-cream cake to be specific, which is my favourite type. I'm so happy that everyone knows all the things I like. I feel bad that I doubted them at times. Although nothing utterly hilarious happened, nothing disturbing or catastrophic happened, either (unless you count Gumi recorded all of us singing "PonPonPon" and uploading it onto Youtube).

Today, it was a school day, but I honestly had a lot of fun. In drama we played "park bench", the game where you and the other player pretend you're on a bench, and you have to weird them out. I was surprisingly good at it. When I was the person who was supposed to be weirded out, it took a while for Koe Utane to get me off the bench. Even though she was pretending to pick her nose and wipe the "booger" on my shirt.

I guess it's time for me to think about my first year as a Vocaloid.

Well, here it goes:

I learned that everyone is awesome in their own way. Whether it's mind-reading Piko, or mad scientist Gumi, I have to say, I love everybody in the house. As Rin said a while ago, we really are "nakama". I now embrace all their quirks, which at first scared me. Those little idiosyncrasies are what make everyone so special. Not just everyone in the house, but everybody in general. I mean, how likely are you to ever meet cross-dressers that can transform into Squirtles, people named Nobody, Fjord, Derp Duck, or Peanut, or sapient trees?

Another thing I learned was that even if somebody tells you that no one cares about you, you should just keep your head up and continuing believing in yourself. Seriously, I'm not going to let a club of psychotic fangirls bring me down.

Well, I learned a lot of other stuff, too, such as how to factor polynomials, the capital of Montenegro (Podgorica), and how to properly stencil on fabric. But as important as those things are, I don't think they quite qualify as "life lessons" or whatever.

But I must say that over the year, I've learned to love the world even more, and all the beautiful, strange, little anomalies in it. Each and every single one.

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry for the late update! Anyways, happy belated birthday, Gacha, and thank you everyone for reviewing, adding this to your alerts, faving, and most of all, reading. Lastly, there's a Gachapoid cover of "PonPonPon" on Youtube. It's amazing :D ) _


End file.
